


A bun in the oven

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: It’s been 16 days. 16 days and your still telling yourself that your period could come at any moment.„He’s going to kill me...”
Relationships: Troy Calypso / Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	A bun in the oven

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I turn my headcanons into fics and if your into that you might consider checking out my tumblr (@ kazumi_aka_troys_waifu) lol

It’s been 16 days. _16 days_ and your still telling yourself that your period could come at any moment  
But you knew exactly that it won’t. It won’t come because your _pregnant_.

„He’s going to kill me“, you thought, staring at the tiny blue pregnancy test that confirms your worst fear. Your not entirely against children but why did it have to be _now_?  There’s literally a _war_ going on with Troy being the center of it...

You never questioned if Troy wanted to have children, you just thought he won’t, since he’s considered as a _god_ and there’s basically no time to raise children.  
You can’t remember if you ever saw a gynecologist in any of the cov camps you’ve been to, so abortion without ever telling him wasn’t really an option. You had to tell him.

This conversation was probably one of the hardest things you have done in your whole life.  
You sat down on his bed, knees too weak to stand and with shaking hands. You couldn’t even look at him when you spoke.  
Troy had just stared at you. Face going blank and not showing any emotions. You wanted to cry, scream and run away all at once. Just escape the whole situation.  
He suddenly moved and you were sure he would slap you across the face. He never beat you but you were sure you just reached that point. You flinched, closing your eyes in fear until you hear the door shut.

He... left _?_

You weren’t sure if you should follow him or stay in his room until he’s back. Maybe he’s about to call someone to kill you or your unborn, maybe he and Tyreen would just leave you in the desert to die... you started to overthink any possible scenario in your head.  
He didn’t came back for hours and you questioned if he would ever return, until you finally hear the familiar „ **click** ” from the automatic door that just opened. Panic started to crawl under your skin when Tyreen was the first one to stumble into the room.  
She seemed happy, a wide grin on her lips which made you extremely uncomfortable. Right after her was Troy. He seemed less happy and more...worried.

Is she going to kill you? 

Tyreen walked towards you, arms wide open as if she was going to hug you. „Congratulations!”, she almost screamed, „Youare going to carry to God Kings child!”  
You stared at her in confusion, almost scared at her loud cheerful voice.

„Ty... _please_ ”, you hear Troy sigh behind her. He gives her a look that probably meant something like »leave her alone«.  
Tyreen shrugged her shoulders at that and sat down on the chair next to his computer across the room, leaving the two of you a little space.

„T-Troy I‘m...”

„I know”, he interrupts you and takes a deep breath, „I‘m sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that...”  
He scratched the back of his head, balancing his weight from one feet to another. You’ve never seen him so lost before and you could tell how uncomfortable he was. He’s not a man of words, you know that.

„If you don’t want to keep it it’s fine, really Troy!”

„I‘m worried, you know. I‘m so fucking worried about everything that involves you... I mean, what if anything happens to you? Pandora isn’t the best place for a helpless pregnant women!“ There was panic in his voice. A voice that always was so stable and strong, it calmed you down so many times before but right now it’s full of fear and panic. 

„W-what if the child isn’t healthy... you didn’t choose the best genetics for a strong and healthy child“, he made an obvious gesture with his mechanic arm and you took the hint.

„ ** _Troy_**.” Tyreens voice sounded commanding. It probably reminded him of something they had talked about because he immediately calmed down a bit and gave you the chance to finally say something.

„I‘m worried too”, you mutter, rubbing your eyes to avoid crying, „But I don’t think anyone could handle this better than you Troy. Your going to be a good dad... if that’s what you want.”  
He bend down to you, cupping your face in his hands to gently kiss your cheeks. „Of course that’s what I want!“

„Hell, I‘m going to be the best fucking dad on the planet!“ 

Suddenly there were like five cultist servants which Troy had hired just to serve you. The best part about them was that they brought you food whatever and whenever you wanted, even if its in the middle of the night. 

You also don’t appear in public anymore, the more your belly grows.  
Tyreen thought it would be a good idea to let the family know about the all mighty god child so they can bring you sacrifices and gifts. Troy on the other hand wanted to keep it down, in case the crimson raiders found out about his only weakness. You agreed with Troy, it would be way too dangerous for the twin gods if they kidnapped you or the child, once it’s born, to use it as a means of pressure.

Lucky for you, Tyreen somehow convinced a _real_ doctor with actual qualifications to join the CoV. It seemed like the child was more important to her then you thought, so you don’t dare to deny her the desire of knowing the gender of the baby.

„And? What did the doc say? Is it a girl? Oh I really hope it’s a Girl!”, she jumped from her throne as you closed the door behind you. Troy is sitting right next to her, you loved the way he looked in his red and golden throne. A seat made for a king.

„Calm down auntie”, he laughs at his enthusiastic sister, „Its definitely gonna be a boy! A king!”

„Well..uhm I found out more than just the gender”, you smiled at them, carefully brushing your hands over your belly.  
The twins looked at each other in confusion. You didn’t seem sad or upset so it’s probably nothing to worry about, but what else could it be?

With a wide grin on your face you hold up two fingers.

Troy raised a brow, not quite understanding why you suddenly gesticure a peace sign.

„Two?” The moment Tyreen spoke it out it seemed like Troy had understand the hint.

„T-Two? _Two_?? Like in t-two _babies_? You mean **_twins_**!?“


End file.
